Abrasive
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: They can't decide if they hate each other or if they could not stand living without the other. Maybe both. More drabbles about the relationship between Fuu and Mugen. fluffy!Fuugen
1. Abrasive

_**A/N:** Hi! This is my first Samurai Champloo fanfic, and also the first time I write in english, so, well, I deeply apologize for my terrible grammar and every mistakes I made. I hope it's still understable, uh, I tried my best? I've discovered SC, like almost a year ago and since I became totally obsessed with Mugen/Fuu, so I had to write something about my ultimate OTP, so, uh, enjoy?_

* * *

 **Abrasive**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

''Yo girlie.'' he said. She said nothing because, well, he's a jerk and she doesn't care at all about him, his life and whatever he wants to do. So, she chose to not give him any attention. She just continued to pet her fluffy little squirrel.

Mugen lazily laid down on the grass next to her. She didn't want to talk to him, fine. It suited him just _fine_. However, he saw the nervous frown in her eyebrow and the now tense movements in her hand. Three more seconds and she would yell at him, once again.

''Where were you last night?''

''Why do ya ask if ya know the answer?''

Surprisingly, she said nothing more. She got up quietly, her face unreadable. He thought she was gonna lecture him about how he could have found a job or something and not just wasting money on whores, but no, nothing.

''Well, we better go find Jin.''

He grunted and followed her without complaining.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Sometimes, it was nice to travel with Girlie and Fish-face. Like, most of the time, they were a pain in the ass, but sometimes, just sometimes, it felt nice. Nice to have someone to rely on, nice to have someone to spare with, nice to not have to search for someone new to spare with since Fish-face couldn't fucking die even after all their battles. Nice to have someone who cared for him, nice to have someone who did not fake tears when they cried for him, nice to have someone to laugh with.

Not like he would say that out loud. Feh, they were just an old boring fart and a stupid plain-chested girl, no big deal. But, still, with them, he felt that heart-warming sensation deep in his guts.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

''Have you ever had a home?''

Uh, why did this girl never shut her trap? He was resting, for fuck's sake! She was rambling about some silly shit, as always, and boom, there she was asking about his fucking life. With a little bit of luck, he could make it look like he thought that the question was for Four-eyes.

''Mugen, I'm talking to you!''

Well, now he couldn't escape it anymore. It wasn't an interesting question to begin with, he never gave a thought about this _sentimental_ shit. His eyes still closed, he just answered with the first thing that crossed his mind.

''Dunno, don't care.''

He heard her shuffling closer. That wasn't good, she would probably try to hit him on the head because of his unsatisfying answer. Not that he could not dodge it, but frankly, he'd rather save himself the effort.

''You know '', she said, ''I used to feel really alone when my mom died. Even the house I grew up in, it didn't felt comforting at all, even though I lived some of my best memories here. Like, it wasn't my home anymore.''

He grunted, because he didn't know what to say. He didn't ask for this personal shit, he didn't expect her to open herself to him. She could see Four-Eyes for this, he was much better with words, and, generally, with this teenage girl bullshit. However, he didn't ask her to shut up. That would make her go mad and her voice was kinda nice when she wasn't yelling. If it wasn't Fuu, he could even think that it was soothing to hear her, but he knew better.

''I was persuaded that a home was just four walls and a roof. But, right now, I'm beginning to think that home is nothing like that. Like, it doesn't have to be somewhere special, or built with solid materials.'' She made a little pause, searching for her words. When she spoke again, her voice was even more quieter than before. ''I consider you and Jin like my home, it's when we're together that I feel the most at peace.''

A silence filled the air, the two of them thinking about what had just been said. And since she didn't seem to move anytime soon, Mugen supposed she was expecting him to say something.

''That's…That's nice, girlie. First time someone think 'bout me this way, but I don't mind.''

* * *

 **4**

* * *

He hated this fucking _damsel in distress_ act that she was always playing. Except that she was not really playing, since the dudes who kidnapped her were never joking. He could'nt understand what the fuck these men were thinking: why kidnap a wooden-plank like Fuu? If she had a nice rack, he could accept the way they were putting so much efforts trying to rapt her. But Fuu was, well, Fuu, an annoying girl with no sex-appeal and a shrilling voice.

Neither could he stand the fact that he always ended up like a damn knight saving her bony ass. That role was perfect for lover boy like Four-Eyes, who always arrived too late. Tch, useless guy. It was always Mugen who had to do the dirty work while Four-Eyes received all the thanking from Fuu. Not like he wanted them anyway.

However, he still showed up just in time, saving the day and the damsel by the way.

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Once, she saw Mugen's glorious butt emerging from his swim in the river. She supposed he didn't spotted her even though a strange little gasp escaped her since he didn't ever mention this episode to mock her.

She's still unsure about the good in this experience, but saying that she completely hated it would be some massive lie.

* * *

 **6**

* * *

She needed to be kissed. Hard. Until she saw stars. Maybe that could put some fucking sense in her thick head. Maybe that would stop her from being so damn naive. Maybe, she would understand that it was an adult's world with no place for kiddos like her. And then, maybe, she would finally grow careful, not being held hostage every two seconds.

Or maybe, just maybe, Mugen only wanted to justify himself and his weirds impulses.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

When they arrived late in the evening in town, they realized they had money for only one room at the inn, but Fuu didn't complain since she was too happy at the perspective of a real bath after weeks of hiking in the woods. She literally ran in the hot water as soon as she could, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. She stayed there for quite some time before going back to the room, singing happily for herself. None of the boys were here, probably in the arms of nameless whores. For once, she didn't mind: she was too content with the nice smell of the soap on her skin and having a little bit privacy wouldn't hurt her after all the time stuck with the guys. She installed her futon, put selfishly all the covers on her and fell asleep.

At almost three o'clock in the morning, Mugen showed up, vision blurry and steps clumsy. He didn't hesitate for a second when he saw the mountain of covers, he was way too drunk to make his own bed, he'll just parasite this one. He put himself under the sheets and, sensing an another warm presence in the bed, glued his torso against a back. His mind didn't register that he was actually snuggling against Fuu, he just let himself drown in the smell of her clean hair.

Jin woke up in a small alley, next to a bar. A hangover killing him, he slowly made his way back to the inn, swearing against Mugen who made him drink enough to pass out, stole his money to hit the brothel and abandoned him in the street. He was lucky that nobody tried to stole his swords too. Opening the room's door, ready to kill Mugen, he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. In the same futon, Fuu and Mugen were tangled with each other, the covers kicked out at Mugen's side. Deciding that he should not have see that, Jin retreated himself in the inn's onsen. He'd deal with this when his migraine would disappear.

Unfortunately, Fuu's shriek did not wait that long.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Something was in the air, for sure. He didn't know what. Pollen, or something? Jin seemed to be quieter than normal, if it was even possible. Fuu had enormous mood swings, worse than ever, it was kinda scary. Not that he was really sensitive with his companion's moods, or anything, but well, he was stuck in the middle. Between Fish-face who had the actual conversation of a fish and a random pink hurricane blasting a thousand plaints, he was gonna have a mental breakdown if he didn't escape to find a brothel real quick.

Maybe there was something between these two. And that could explain their weird behaviors. Mugen didn't know how he felt about that. Uh, it just made him want to hit the brothel faster.

Fuck it, nothing was in the air.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Jin liked both of his companions. Fuu was like a little sister, annoying but touching with her being so naive. And even though they were always at each other throat, he felt respect towards Mugen. They had both their own qualities and flaws, but these days, traveling with them slowly began to be hellish. They could not shut up, arguing for the most insignifiants things. But the worse in that was when Fuu tried to use him to make her point. She would just grab his arm and say something like ''Jin agree with me, right Jin?'', and the more she clutched his arm, the more Mugen's eyes would lit with anger. Jin tried to stay neutral but it didn't stop his companions from their constant yelling. If they didn't stop soon this game of them, Jin would end up deaf and it did not please him _at all_. Deaf by sexual tension would be such a ridiculous end.

* * *

 **10**

* * *

Fuu sometimes found it frustrating to travel with grown men who only saw her as a whiny brat. Well, she knew she was _kinda_ whiny. But it was only normal after all, she was a young lady not prepared for so much hiking through the woods, not some samurai or homeless vagrant, on the road for years.

Even though she was _somewhat_ loud, with a large but _healthy_ appetite, she honestly thought that she was pretty enough and mature enough to be considered as a young woman at least. She saw the way some men looked at her, had been cat-called a few times. She knew she wasn't as hideous as Mugen said she was, even with her flat chest (but the kimono really did make her look skinny!). She had also saw more blood than most of the girls of her age, had not panicked and healed the best she could some nasty wounds. They were both alive thanks to her nursing. She didn't count the times they saved her because, after all, that's why bodyguards are for, and also because she had too much pride.

Then, why did they always look down at her? Why wasn't she _enough_?

* * *

 **11**

* * *

''Mugen?''

Her voice was quiet, timid even. It knocked some alarms in his mind, it could only mean one thing: she was gonna say something stupid, _something-mental_ that she'll regret later.

''The fuck ya want, girlie?''

She coughed a little, trying to speak louder.

''Hum, I wanted to apologize for my behavior for the past few weeks.''

Here it was, he knew that was coming. Fish-Face must have convinced her to go talk to him since he could tell the samurai was ready to explode at the next conflict between him and the girl. Girlie was really influenced by him, he could tell her what the fuck he'd want, she'll dot it. Hell, Mugen would bet that Four-Eyes could ask her to suck his cock, she'll object nothing.

''Yeah, right, you were even more a pain in the ass than before lately, and believe me, that's quite a fuckin' performance.''

He did not entered in her little game consciously and she lowered her head, trying to contain any burst of anger. He saw her nervously biting her nails before immediately let her hand down. Then she looked at him, her cheeks a little flushed but her eyes more determined than before.

''So, well, I wanted to offer you something, you know, to bury the hatchet.''

''That's nice of ya' girlie, but I don't think ya' have anything to offer me '', he said with a crooked grin, ''Grow some tits before trying to sleep with me.''

Oh boy, how quickly her face decomposed itself! Rage was fueling inside her and Mugen was a bit proud of himself because he knew exactly with buttons he had to push to make her go mad.

''Well, fuck you Mugen! I'm not trying to sleep with you, and I wouldn't even want you if you were the last man on earth! I'm trying to be nice with you, and you-you just stay the same, a perverted idiotic jerk who cannot think like a normal human! Is your dick your only brain? Well, it's sad and I hope someone will cut it off in a fight, then you'll may be able to communicate with other humans!''

Out of breath, she stormed off, her fists tightly closed on the bracelet she was gonna offer him. He just watched herself go, his grin slowly melting.

''Yeah, that suits ya' better than apologizes…''

* * *

 **12**

* * *

Sometimes, she honestly thinks that Jin and Mugen are the best things that ever happened to her.


	2. Corrosive

_**A/N:** Hello comrades! A second chapter of drabbles to calm my MuFuu fever. Hope you'll like them! Oh, and I use this author note to share a little bit of my thoughts. I was listening to 50%, a french rap song by Orelsan, and I was struck because this song is a total material for an angst one-shot love triangle with Fuu, Jin and Mugen. It's about a man who fucks with a girl who has a boyfriend, she broke up with him to stay with her boyfriend but then, she comes back to him because she's pregnant and there is a 50% chance that it's him. I thought that the man's reactions were very Mugen-like, but, well, I can't stand angst for my OTP -cause I'm a sucker for fluff and happy endings- :3_

 _A little more rambling about French rap, but if anybody knows Les Casseurs Flowteurs ( a duo between Orelsan and Gringe), they also make me think a lot about Mugen, like, Orelsan is lazy and somewhat idiot, while Gringe is always angry and equally as lazy (and love prostitutes). So, uh, anyway, it doesn't matter much, but even though you disagree with my opinion, I warmly encourages you to listen to their songs!_

* * *

 **Corrosive**

* * *

 **13**

* * *

He isn't the kind of guy who think that much. It's not that he's stupid -well, he is when hot chicks are involved- but he just doesn't see why he should lose time by embarrassing himself with thoughts about who he really is deep down, his view about the world, his future, that kind of bullshit. Following his instinct is plenty contenting for him.

But, lately, he tends to fantasize more and more about what his life could become. Like, after finding that damned smelly samurai, he could go his own way, walk aimlessly from town to town like he used to do. He could even meet again with the ninja chick and obtain the heavenly fuck he deserved. And he'll never see girlie and Four-Eyes again. Hell, girlie could even hook up with lover boy! The idea of the two most annoying people he ever known together makes him chuckles at first, however he also feels a pinch in his chest for some obscure reason.

The pinch intrigues him and he takes some time to -shortly- reflects about this weird feeling. The only answer that he can accept is that it would be too much of a fucking cliché, the girl settling down with the nice, stable boy while the bad one just disappear from her life. It's not a goddam fairytale, fairytales just _sucks_.

* * *

 **14**

* * *

She looks at his hands, brushing his hair before he puts them at the back of his head. She walks quietly behind him and she starts to take in consideration his long, tanned fingers. His nails are short in order to not bother him while he holds his sword, and the good point is that it prevents any dirt to hide under them. His fingers are amazingly thin but she knows that those same fingers have already killed more men than they ever should have. His calloused palms are rough, powerful weapons, just like him, and she feels oddly attracted to them, because she remembers vividly the few blessed times they touched her. Grazing her face or grabbing her arm to make her run faster, they were hot and strong against her, and she can't stop her imagination to go wild about that. Right now, her legs are beginning to feel a little numb while she can't stop staring at them, fantasizing about a time where they would be on her skin again.

''Listen, girlie, I know, I'm sexy and your only dream is that I fuck ya nastily'' Mugen suddenly say, without turning his head, '' but it would be nice if ya stopped staring at my amazing butt.''

''Uh, Mugen, gross! I was NOT looking at your ass!'' shriek Fuu, cheeks flushed in a nice shade of crimson.

''Yeah, yeah, don't act so grossed out when it was ya who were looking at me like I had grown a third arm! ''

She turns her head, her nose up. Arguing is useless, and she knows it, because, she indeed was staring at him, so she wisely choose to ignore the jerk with the nice hands. But her uncharacteristic silence does not go unremarked, and Mugen is now convinced that his booty is frickin' attractive for the entire feminine population, even for the little girls with no bosom.

* * *

 **15**

* * *

Fuu always used to feel kind of useless, so defenseless, easily targetable. Even when arguing with Mugen, she could never really pinch him while his shoves made her fall on her behind with a patent lack of grace. But now, tables have turned, thanks to a smiling girl she met in the last inn they stopped at. Exposing her woes to the stranger, she obtained the teaching of a mysterious and painful ancestral technique.

The first time she used it, it was against a large man who tried to rapt her in a dark alley, the usual. None of her bodyguards were with her to witness its powerfulness, but thanks to her new skill, she successfully escaped this trap. However, the second time she practiced it, it was on Mugen, who was trying to steal her food. He was so surprised by her, shrieking ''ANCESTRAL TECHNIQUE OF THE DOUBLE NIPPLE TWIST!'', that he did not dodge her attack, ending up with two bruised nipples and no temptation to steal any more food.

* * *

 **16**

* * *

Often, Mugen is bored. That's the way he is, and that's why he seeks so much for battle, adventure or whores. But when he and his companions are lost in the butthole of the world, with nothing to do, it's the moment his brain tries his hardest to distract him. And, most of the time, distraction means making some cruel pranks to the prudish Fuu. Like, walking around naked and acting like he doesn't understand why she's not pleased, making constant innuendos and watching her face burn in the most flaming red, talking very loudly and with much details about a night with prostitutes to a silent Jin, right next to Fuu. But the best time he had was when he hid all her clothes while she was washing herself in a river. The incomprehension, the shock of the realization and dark anger flashed in her eyes, to his great pleasure. She screamed and ranted but he didn't flinch. Jin was away, surely gone meditating far away from them -clever man!- therefore, the girl didn't have much of a choice: she had to get out of the freezing water, clumsily trying to cover her bare body the best she could with her hands. Her kimono wasn't that far nor that well hidden but when she bent to pick it up, the view of her perky butt up in the air was particularly appreciable for Mugen who got quite an eyeful of the show. He couldn't even choose the best moment of this episode: the anger, the shame or the butt? Anyway, it was totally worth the effort.

* * *

 **17**

* * *

Funny how, sometimes, people looks like animals. Maybe they were that animal in an anterior life, or they're their totems animals or something. They might have a special connection, like they understand each other. But then, how explain the blatant fishing fail that Jin is?

* * *

 **18**

* * *

The boy sloppily kisses her, but it doesn't matter. She welcomes the invading tongue in her mouth and tries her best to move her tongue in unison with his. She feels dizzy but it's probably the fault of the sake that she greedily gulped down tonight. Maybe she had drunk a little too much but how could she back down when Mugen provoked her, saying that she couldn't handle her liquor? Her pride was offended, she had to prove him his wrongness, like always! However, right now, as the nice boy who started talking to her earlier that evening is shoving his tongue down her throat, she begins to question, if, just as a possibility, Mugen _might_ have been right. Opening her eyes, in order to forget the uncomfortable kiss and the tongue who is currently trying to strangle her, she searches for her bodyguard. He is sitting in a corner of the bar, some chicks at his sides, because, well, it's a small town, and his exotic apparence attracts tons of lonely bored girls. One has her head on his left shoulder, another is refilling his glass. But he isn't looking at them, he doesn't even seem to realize their existence. In fact, he is very much looking at her, his grey eyes fixed on her brown ones.

His gaze has the effect to clear her confused mind. The boy, his hands chastely gripping her shoulders, his head tilted to the side, his breath reeking sake, the fact that her very first kiss is given to a boy she didn't even really know while she is drunk -and it isn't even a good kiss!-. How grotesque!

She unlocks her lips with the boy's ones, turns her head to the side, because she doesn't want to face him. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Mugen getting up, to the girls despair. He walks towards the door of the bar but stops there, waiting for her. She hastily escape the boy's embrace, shuffles her way to him, her head down, somewhat a bit ashamed. When they're in the street, on their way to the inn, Mugen is still staring at her, without any mischievous plan at the back of his mind, but he sure looks amused.

''T'was your first kiss, uh?'' he says. His voice does not show any animosity, just pure curiosity.

''I-I…How do you know!?'' The shock is evident for Fuu. It is already uncomfortable enough to have make out while passably drunk with such witness, and the fact that he knows it was a special kiss does not help her -at all- to relax.

''Easy, you looked like a baby gorilla trying to suck his mother's tit but with less grace and much more tongue.''

(This remark _may_ be a bit too much for Fuu's -not really- patient mind. She _might_ want to throw her fist in his face.)

''M-MUGEN! I SWEAR I'M GONNA-''

''You're gonna what, girlie? Ya can't even kiss!''

''I don't need it for what I'm gonna do and I do know how to kiss!

The sudden grab on her wrist is rough and unexpected, it makes her stumbles directly in her companion's chest. She raises her head up to see his face and yell at him once more for his gesture, but the look in Mugen's eyes dissuades her to do so. No longer entertained by Fuu previous embarrassment, now, his glare is dead serious and it's kinda frightening.

''Believe me, you know nothing about that. Don't act like you're experienced: ya may have kissed a boy, but for sure you ain't ever kissed man.''

He releases her wrist, and they don't spoke until the next morning, Mugen speaking too loud on purpose to bug Fuu and her monstrous hangover.

* * *

 **19**

* * *

''Well, guys, I'm gonna wash myself'' says Fuu, walking towards the stream that flows down the hill where they installed their camp for the night.

Jin only acknowledges this statement with a _hmmm_ , while Mugen greets the new with a wide, toothy smile. His skin must have been exhaling mischief, because Fuu turns her head to him, her eyes narrowing in front of his grin.

''And don't even try to steal my clothes again, you sick perverted baboon!''

* * *

 **20**

* * *

Another day, another rescue. Mugen frowns all day. The evening comes, they silently eat grilled eels in a stand. Mugen looks like he's going to kill something. Then, him and Jin go see some hookers while Fuu chats with the owner of the stand before returning to the inn. Mugen's demeanor scares a few girls. Back at the hotel, alone, he does not respond when Fuu kindly tries to chit-chat to distract him from his awful mood. Mugen's face is still glum. Offended by his lack of responses, she ends up snapping at him. And since she snaps at him, well, he snaps at her too.

''What is your problem Mugen? I'm trying to be nice to you and you're not making it easy!''

''You wanna know what's my problem, bitch? I'm saving your sorry ass all day long alone, because Fish-face is never here, probably touching his dong 'cause I dunno what else could take him so much time! And ya know what's eating me up? I never get a single frickin' compliment for being such a good bodyguard while you're throwing flowers at Four-eyes! Where's my ''ya did great''? Where's my ''I could never thank you enough for always saving me in time Mugen'', uh?''

Fuu just stares at him blankly. Well, that was unexpected. So, the great Mister 'i-don't-give-a-damn-about-your-opinion-you-can-put-it-in-your-ass-for-all-I-care' is fishing for a little bit of recognition? It makes her crack a smile, the way he acts is even somewhat sweet -and considering Mugen as a sweet thing is pretty hard-. So, she gently puts her hand on his, before looking at him, straight in the eyes.

''You're right, I'm not thanking you enough. But anyway, even though you're a big lazy obnoxious baboon who only thinks with his dick, I'm glad you're never fails to be here for me. You saved my life countless times, and I trust you.''

She squeezes his hand before releasing it. He's observing her, with narrow eyes, his mouth a little agape, like he's not sure she really said that. But then, almost instantly, he picks himself up.

''Ugh, no need to go all emotional on me, bitch.''


End file.
